lawl_starstruckfandomcom-20200215-history
Ford Pines
On-Screen Appearance The Author of The Journals Ford comes out, walking from a portal. Special Attacks Neutral Special - Infinity Sided Die As you could imagine, Ford takes out his infinity sided die from Dungeons, Dungeons and More Dungeons. Similar to how it behaves in the show, the Infinity Sided Die can do anything. Or at least, anything possible within the rules of the game. A list of examples include * Ford getting a point in a timed match * A randome amount of damage to a random opponent * Stats are increased or decreased for a varied amount of time. * An opponent could just be K.O'd (Very Rare however) * Ford could damage himself * An item is spawned * An assist trophy is activated * A random effect is given to Ford Et cetera and et cetera. You can only use this move 5 times per stock however. Side Special - Electric Gloves Ford puts on a pair of his electric gloves, again from Dungeons, Dungeons and More Dungeons. While in the state, Ford has a slower speed and a lower jump. The only attack Ford can perform in the state is pressing A, which grabs someone and gives them electric damage. Up Special - Magnet Gun Ford takes his magnet gun seen from several episodes. This works similar to Spider-Man's web powers, by using the gun as some kind of grappling hook towards surfaces. It has two functions, which can be switched with B. Attract (which brings Ford closer to where his gun is aimed) and Propel (which pushes Ford away from said target). This also works on characters in a similar matter to Perry's grappling hook. Press Up B again to remove gun. Down Special - Memory Eraser Gun Ford takes his memory eraser gun out and fires it at someone, causing them to loose their memory for 5 seconds and losing control. Self explanatory really. Final Smash - Blast to the Next Dimension Taking out the weapon as seen in Weirdmageddon, Ford fires it at the opponents. Suddenly, the giant X in the sky, also from Weirdmageddon, shows up in the skybox. After the opponents enter the giant X, Ford runs in and joins them. The stage is then temporarily changed to a weird dimensional rift, where similar to Wreck-It-Ralph, Ford's stats are quadrupled. This goes on for around 20 seconds before Ford jumps out of the stage and a gigantic Bill Cipher crushes a random opponent under his finger, with enough knockback to K.O un-lucky players who can't recover. Everything turns back to normal after that. KOSFX KOSFX1: "Ah!" KOSFX2: "No!" Star KOSFX: *scream* Screen KOSFX: "Hup!" Taunts Up: "You read my journals?" Sd: "Princess Unobtainable beckons you. But wait! It's a trap!" Dn: *knocks the metal plate in his head* Victory Options+Failure/Clap Victory 1: "Well, call me for dinner!" *closes the vending machine door in front of him* Victory 2: *holds up the burnt corpse of a cephalopod and smiles at the camera* Victory 3: *dramatic stare* Lose/Clap: *golden statue* Classic Mode Win/Lose Pose Congratulations/Game Over Pictures Character Description Standard Attacks Ground Attacks *Neutral Attack - ??? *Dash Attack - ??? *Forward tilt - ??? *Up tilt - ??? *Down tilt - ??? *Side Smash - ??? *Up Smash - ??? *Down Smash - ??? Aerial Attacks *N-Air - ??? *F-Air - ??? *B-Air - ??? *U-Air - ??? *D-Air - ??? Throws *Grab - *Pummel - ??? *Forward Throw- ??? *Back Throw - ??? *Up Throw - ??? *Down Throw - ??? Other Attacks *Ledge attack: ??? *100% ledge attack: ??? *Front attack: ??? *Back attack: ??? *Trip attack: ??? Pros & Cons Pros * Cons * Symbol Bill Cipher Victory Music Gravity Falls theme Kirby Hat Kirby gains Ford's glasses Exclusive stickers TBA Trophy TBA Wiimote Sound TBA Classic Mode TBA Easter Eggs Snake Codec TBA Sisterly Talk TBA Palutena's Guidance TBA Role In (Insert Story Name) TBA Extra Crowd Cheer Video Music Ending Music Lawl Food Palette Swaps NOTE: You can add an additional swap, or an alternate costume Trivia Category:Playable Characters Category:Smash Bros Lawl Starstruck Category:Gravity Falls Category:Cool Character Category:Badass Category:Smart Character Category:People with Family Problems